Twilight Saga
by SplishySplash
Summary: Abby forces Tony and Ziva to watch the movie Twilight


**Title: Twilight Saga**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Season 7 **

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva**

**Summary: Abby makes Tony and Ziva watch Twilight. **

Abby ran out of her lab at breakneck speed. Excitement seeped through her as she pounded on the elevator door and decided to take the stairs. The two flights were nothing as she skipped steps, pushing people to the side that stood in her way and a squeal escaped her lips as she collided face to chest with Tony, his hands went to her waist to keep her from landing her on the floor.

"Woah, Speedy Gonzalez."He said with a bright smile as she got her equilibrium under control.

"Sorry Tony, I was . . . "She said getting distracted by Ziva who wandered in from the far elevator with bags of food in her hands. "Ziva!"

Ziva sat the bag on her desk and looked up in surprise. "Abby?" She asked almost startled.

The caffeine-addicted Goth bounced from Tony's arms to stand in front of the new agent with a bright smile on her face and her arms suspiciously behind her back as if she was hiding something. Tony watched amused, whatever she had up her sleeves Ziva wouldn't be able to fend off. "Did you read the book that I got for you?"She asked almost accusingly.

Ziva pulled the strap of her bag from over her head and reached inside pulling out a book with a very familiar cover on it, even though it was written in Hebrew on the cover Tony knew exactly what it was.

Twilight.

He groaned inwardly, the book series that was the top of Entertainment Weekly for as long as he could remember and the pale hands with an apple covered book was in every checkout stand that he ever had to stand in. The obsession became madness for the female species as those hands gained a face in the 2008 movie with Robert Pattinson and Kristin Stewart, a movie that he definitely wasn't willing to watch and he was known for his well roundedness in his movie preferences.

The bookmark was towards the front signaling that she had just started the book, but didn't they read back to front or was it right to left? "I started it." Ziva answered, placing the book on her desk. Tony picked it up and squinted at the squiggles, how did she read this stuff anyway? He rested against her desk, taking attention of the bookmark that was a picture of Robert Pattinson and the words Team Edward printed in it.

"What do you think?"Abby asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her boots.

Tony smiled, but kept flipping through the page as she tried to find the words. "It is. . ." She started before Abby spoke up.

"Just amazing?" Abby cooed, playing with her fingers. "But you have to finish it before this weekend."

Ziva's eyebrow rose slightly in confusion. "I will try, but I cannot guarantee that I can . . ." She was interrupted again.

"I got us tickets to see New Moon for Friday night, so you have to finish this and see the movie before reading the second one." Abby explained with her bright smile and her hair bounced enthusiastically in their hair ties on the top of her head.

It was Ziva's turned to groan as Abby's attention turned for a moment to McGee who had walked in, helping himself to the sandwich that was in the bag next to Tony. The senior agent chuckled and sat the book back down, taking his sandwich from the bag as she gave him a glare. "Have you read Twilight Tony?" She asked, hoping to put him in the flashlight. . . spot light.

He shook his head almost cockily. "Nope." He said taking a bite of the pastrami sandwich and moaned happily because she knew exactly what he was craving without even asking. "It is definitely a chick book."

"I read it." McGee said, wiping the crumbs off his tie before sitting at his desk.

Tony turned back to her with his familiar 'I told you so' look. "See what I mean?" He said, gaining a whack from Abby whose look screamed that someone messed with her babies. "Ow!"

"You would love it too if you read it." Abby said with her hand on her hips, prepared for argument mode. "You should give it a chance. . ."

"I am not entirely sure Tony knows how to read, Abby." Ziva said smugly and it was his turn to glare at her, gaining a laugh from McGee and Abby. A third chuckle startled him and he turned around to find himself face to face with his boss, whose face showed amusement.

"That is why they made it into a movie." Abby argued as Gibbs reached into the bag and pulling his own sandwich before taking a seat at his desk, watching his team interact with a smile on his face. Her face lit up like if she was on to a lead, the wheels inside her head turning. "We will watch it, tonight."

He shifted his weight against Ziva's desk. "I don't know Abby. . ." Tony said, looking for some back up as her hands met in the middle as if she was praying, her eyes turned into her puppy dog eyes. He needed the back up.

"I would like to see it Abby." McGee said from across the bullpen and he became the target of the DiNozzo glare.

"Of course you would McSuckUp." DiNozzo answered, turning back to his last two forms of backup. Gibbs gave him nothing in return, resorting onto his partner. His eyes pleaded with hers as they spoke without words, her face fell in a frown as she worked on an excuse to get out of a night of imminent boredom.

His coaxing smile slowly turned to a frown when she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "I . . . I. . ." She stuttered before conceding as Tony pleaded with her silently. "I guess I can. . ."

Tony cussed under his breath. If Ziva was able to fall prey to the siren's call, he didn't even begin to stand a chance. Abby's puppy dog look turned to a bright smile. "Great, I will see you tonight at seven and don't be late Tony." With that she turned on her heels and headed back towards her lab.

The DiNozzo glare turned at her. "What?" She asked with her hands to her side. "Can you honestly say no to that?"

"No! That is why you were supposed stick it to her."He said with a pout and went to sit back at his desk, he folded his arms like a child who didn't get their way.

"Stick what to her?" She asked, looking at McGee for answers.

McGee shrugged. "He means that you were supposed to be the one to tell her no." He said and began to type with lightning speed on his computer.

She nodded in understanding. "I see." She said as she was greeted with a paper ball to the face, her smile turned into her infamous death glares at the pouting man. "You will die."

Before he could retort Gibbs spoke up. "Don't you have better things to do, DiNozzo?" He asked getting up to go to autopsy.

"Yes boss." He returned the glare as he turned back to his computer.

*~*

It was after six when Gibbs returned from his rounds in Autopsy with Ducky, the lab with Abby and random meetings upstairs in MTAC and with the director before he returned to his desk to grab his things. He gained three pairs of eyes on him as he dismissed them with a smile and a wave on his way to the elevator.

Tony placed his hand on his desk. "That is totally not fair." He whined as he got up and started to pack his bag.

"What is not fair?" Ziva asked, shuffling her papers and shoving them in a file. She pulled out her book and placed it in the bag, not looking up at Tony who began to sulk again.

With his bag slung over his shoulder he waited next to her desk for her to finish packing up her things. "That he doesn't have to go over to Abby's." He said with a frown.

Ziva looked up, her eyes dancing with amusement. "You could have told her you had plans." She said as the amusement was evident in her voice made him scowl, she didn't really want to waste the evening watching a movie that the book held no interest to her, but watching him would make it worth her while.

He scoffed. "Her lie detector is almost up to par as yours." He said as his fingers wandered to the small of her back and smiled as she laughed loudly, her small hand reached to push the elevator button. "She wouldn't classify watching football and eating takeout as plans. . ." He was drowned out by Ziva who tossed her head back and laughed harder.

*~*

Abby bounced to the door as a knock distracted her from her argument with McGee to reveal both Tony and Ziva who had changed from their business professional clothes to more comfortable attire. Abby looked at her watch and frowned as she let them in the door. "You're late." She commented as the smile came back to her face.

"Sorry Abs, I . . ." Tony started as he went to sit on her couch and taking off his hoodie in the process, picking up a piece of pizza that rested on the coffee table. Ziva interrupted him as she sat down next to him, but before she could say anything he interrupted her. "I was waiting for Ziva, she was taking forever."

The woman in question elbowed him. "He drove me to pick up my car, which is at the mechanic. It wasn't ready, so he drove me home so I could change." Ziva explained with a glare, it wasn't technically her fault, he drove to slow and he couldn't find his Ohio State sweatshirt . Abby accepted their excuse as she picked up the DVD case from the coffee table, placing the disk into the player that was sitting on the side table.

Abby flipped the switch which dimmed the lights and a screen dropped down, her system was what Tony dreamed about, his own movie theater. "Woah Abby, this is amazing." Tony said wide eyed as the FBI warning was projected from the ceiling on to the screen.

"Thank you." She said modestly as she sat between McGee and the side of the couch. "It was a birthday gift to myself."

Tony nodded appreciatively as McGee picked up the remote to scroll through the title page. "Are you ready to watch this?"He asked and Tony groaned, gaining a glare from Abby and an elbow from Ziva. McGee pressed play and the impending dread filled Tony.

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. . ._" A deer came on the screen and pranced around for awhile before being ripped off the screen by something, almost like Jurassic Park if you squint. _"but dying in place of someone I love sounds like a good way to go."_

"Oh god." Tony said with a groan as he slid down on the couch, resting his head on the back. Ziva sent him a side glance and laughed quietly. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Kill me now." She ignored him and turned her attention back to the screen as the girl flew out of Phoenix and 'I wouldn't want to live in Arizona either' came out of Tony's mouth. He leaned over and rested his head against her arm.

McGee got up sometime on her first day of school as Tony began to mock the volleyball team. "_You're from Arizona right? Aren't people from Arizona supposed be tan?"_ His voice was high in pitch and it made Ziva laugh out loud, both gaining a glare from the Goth. "What? You have probably seen it . . ."

"Forty two times." Abby snapped in a whisper, her eyes not moving from the screen. McGee came back with four beers in his hand, he handed the bottles to each of them and stepped over Tony's stretched legs before sitting back in his seat on the other side of Ziva.

The girls brought up speedo padding and Tony started to laugh, but it was when the Cullen family practically floated into the cafeteria that Ziva started to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle it. _"Apparently no one here is good enough for him_." Robert Pattinson smiled. "Wait . . . why is he smiling?"

It was the same smile that Ziva had seen before the one that Tony got when he knew women were talking about him which was the one he got when he was trying to get away with something. "He can read minds." Ziva said and he looked up confused. "I am farther than this in the book."

He nodded in understanding and he took a sip from his beer, spilling it down his shirt. "Damn." As he got up he placed his hand on her knee to push himself up, startling her slightly. He smiled the same smile that Edward gave Bella and her friends.

He came back after slowly, slipping his shoes from his feet before sitting next to her. His attention turned back to the screen trying to understand what he was missing. Ziva handed him his beer and shivered slightly, he gave her the once over and pulled the sweater from behind him to give to her. She pulled it over her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

There were three things that Tony concluded after twenty minutes of watching the movie. This was worse than a chick flick, it was a teenage girl's fantasy which summoned up why Abby loved it. It was overly dramatic with bad acting, which is why McGee loved it and last of all it was all too coincidental which is why Ziva didn't like it. He stopped focusing when she pretended to put ketchup on her garden burger and reading Ziva's expressions to the movie was much more interesting than the movie. She jumped slightly as a man was tackled by something, a vampire maybe?

_Then why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?_

Ziva gave him a look and he smiled. "He has problems with making eye contact." Ziva mumbled, he read her mind, he was almost proud of her movie analysis skills improving since the last time they watched a movie together. He watched as Edwards eyes fluttered all around the room except on her when they were talking and he stood stiffly.

The van that looked exactly like the van his best friend from high school owned spun around and almost crushed her and of course he saved her. Tony rolled his eyes and Abby cooed lightly, Ziva took the beer out of his hand and took a sip out of it, her attention on the movie.

"I would have shot him." Ziva said as Edward was standing in Bella's bedroom.

McGee scoffed. "It's not like it would have done anything, Ziva." McGee said. "In order to kill a vampire, in most folklore, you would have to stab it with a stake in the heart, but in this movie. . ."

"Shhh!" Abby said, setting her empty bottle on the coffee table and replacing it with a slice of pizza.

_I had an adrenaline rush, it is very common, you can Google it. _

Tony laughed out loud again and Ziva looked down at him, curiously. "He speaks English like you do, Zee-vah." He said with a laugh, looking up to be confused by a kid showing Bella a worm and laughing. He shook his head and rested it against her arm again.

The movie held even less interest to him as the actors were on a beach for some reason and he started to doze off. He hadn't fallen asleep in a movie since. . . It had been a while. He was all about giving movies a chance, he loved movies, but he was comfortable. He turned slightly and he could feel her move her arm slowly, so that his head rested on her chest and her arm went around his shoulders, suddenly he was really comfortable.

The steady thump, thump, thump of her heart was enough to lull him completely asleep.

Ziva's attention turned from the movie to the man that was asleep on her chest and his hand moved to around her waist, resting flat against her stomach. Her hand that was on his shoulder moved to play with his hair that he had allowed to grow a little longer and the light brown hair that was starting to pepper with gray was incredibly soft.

She was startled when McGee spoke to no one in particular. "That was an X-Files reference. When he said you believe the lie. . ." She tuned him out as her attention floated back to the movie, both of the characters laying in a field and holding hands.

Ziva sighed and Tony buried his nose into the sweatshirt drawing her closer. She watched his relaxed face for a moment, he looked a lot younger when he wasn't stressed. His breathing was deep and melodic that it too lulled her to sleep.

*~*

It was McGee who noticed that they had fallen asleep. Her head had found its way onto his, she had shifted enough that his head was now on her shoulder, face buried into her neck. He looked to Abby who was still in her own world and got up. He crossed in front of her because two legs were easier to cross than four and grabbed a blanket from Abby's bedroom as he crossed Abby again she grunted impatiently.

"Sorry Abby." McGee whispered as he tossed the blanket over the sleeping partners. The movie was almost over, he had seen it once before with Abby and he wasn't sure what he felt about it. He was amused by Tony and Ziva's commentary in the beginning, not that he would let her know about it. It wasn't his favorite he only had a healthy respect for it.

The final credits went up and Abby snapped out of her Twilight induced stupor, it seemed to be the first time she blinked in ninety-six minutes and her eyes were dry. "Don't you just love this movie?" She asked turning to see them asleep. "They missed it all?"

McGee shook his head. "Tony was out when Edward was asking her about Florida and Ziva made it to when Jacob and his dad showed up at her house." McGee said, getting up. Though he hadn't been sitting long his lower half was falling asleep. "I am going home, Abby."

Abby cooed again, the movie always made her feel warm and romantic. "What do I do with them?"

He shrugged, putting his jacket on. "Wake them up, I think that this is technically breaking a rule."

The scientist shook her head. "Not Abby's rules, rule number twenty four is if they will make pretty babies together, let them be." She said in a whisper, reaching over to shake Ziva awake.

Ziva jumped awake and so did Tony. "Movie over?" He asked with a yawn, sitting up properly and stretching his long arms.

"You missed more than half of it." Abby complained as Ziva stood up, stretching her tired muscles. "You will have to come over and watch it again. . ."

Tony shook his head animatedly as he got to his feet, standing close to Ziva. "I don't know about that, how about next time you come over to my place and I will show you a real movie about vampires." Tony teased as Ziva smacked him upside the head. Ziva covered up a yawn with her hand, making her less intimidating and he chuckled as they stepped over Abby on the way to the door.

"Thank you Abby for inviting us." Ziva said as she shivered slightly when Tony's hand went to the small of her back. She huffed and folded her arms in a pout. McGee opened the door and they all wished her a goodnight, the door shut behind them.

The three of them chatted idly on the way to the parking lot as Tony's hand found its way around her smaller one, hidden by the sleeve of his hoodie and McGee noticed it. "Good night, McGee." They both said together as they both got in the car.

McGee watched them as Tony started the car and drove away. He smiled slightly as he got into his own vehicle and concluded something.

Tony and Ziva were just like Edward and Bella.

Timothy McGee's palm met his forehead, he was turning into Abby.


End file.
